Maeltir Galaxy
This article was created by Gemini92 © The Maeltir Galaxy is a Barred spiral Type SA galaxy. According to the Drake equation, the Galaxy is estimated to have 400,000 star systems capable of supporting life, with at least half of this amount evolving a sentient race. The reason for such a small amount in comparison to the amount of stars in the galaxy is currently not known but it could be something to do with Wazp laziness. The Maeltir Galaxy is the setting for the various events and territories of various inter-stellar governments. History Arrival of the Wazpz The Maeltir Galaxy is over 13 Billion years old. When it was first formed, the Wazpz appeared on Lladnek. They were given the duty by the Harlequins to defend the Galaxy from any threats it may have in the future when life begins to develop. However, 10 thousand years after first appearing, many Wazpz broke into factions and became physically different. Their Wazpidium metal bodies changed to a Black cytoplasm-like substance and their beliefs changed. They wanted the Galaxy for themselves, and became known as the Anti-wazpz. A war broke out at the centre which ended when the Wazpz sealed the Anti-wazpz in a great barrier at the core. In case of an escape, the Wazpz created the Mental race which would be responsible with the cleansing of any Anti-wazp inhabited planets. After the repercussions of the war, the Wazpz began terraforming various planets to T-class with Oxygen/Nitrogen atmospheres and soon life began to develop. The Wazpz then set themselves rules and regulations for Galactic society. The number 1 rule being to not interfere with undeveloped species nor intefere in foreign affairs among galactic powers. After Billions of years, the first sentient species began to emerge and develop space-travel. Rise of the Kroyon Empire The first species to develop space-travel were the Xenophobic and Arrogant Kroyons. Wazp law states that any species that develops space-travel technology must be greeted by an individual of the Wazp kingdom. After the Kroyons were greeted, they and the Wazpz lived in harmony. However, after a Kroyon revolution happened in Kroyon space, the newly developed Empire started expanding at an enormous rate and defected the Wazp kingdom. 7 Wazp terrorists attempted to assasinate the Kroyon Emperor but were caught in the act. After an easy escape, they went into hiding for breaking the non-interference rule. They hid on a T-class planet known as Terra-3 (or Earth) by disguising their physical bodies into native creatures. To survive the host bodies, the Wazpz transferred a W-gene onto the creature's descendents all the way through to Mankind's society. Establishing the Maeltir Empire While the Wazp terrorist group hid on Earth, the Reptoids evolved alongside them, developed space-travel and fled their homeworld to avoid a meteorite collision. They then conquered many other alien species and established the Maeltir Empire as to avoid Kroyon invasion. However, the Empire was viscious and brutal and believed in Reptoid supremacy. Slaves were kidnapped from Ovsor and sold across the Galaxy. The Wazpz could not interfere in affairs so the Empire continued it's brutality for the next 60 Million years, until the Maeltir Underground was established and eventually the Maeltir rebellion resulting in civil war. The Empire crumbles The Maeltir Empire was abolished when Emperor Wirevine was killed by resistance fighters. After the Emperor's death, the Fawke and Gryme slaves were freed and the concentration camps were then demolished. The Various species who were part of the Empire then established their own dominions. The Federation era After 1 million years of seperate nations in the Galaxy, the 1st Pavlan Empire believed being united would benefit the galaxy's well-being. Along with the Kronoc Coalition, the Empire signed an act of union. Eventually, over 55 other nations signed the union and established the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. the Federation's territory was split into 7 provinces. Overtime, the Federation and the Kroyon Empire began to become more rivalled and went through a period of cold war. the Maeltir Space Navy was then introduced for self-defence whilst also used to explore new regions of space. Skwobb Clone wars For an experiment in the event of a war, Skwobb scientists started develop robotic clones of their own species. However, the clones overpowered many Maeltir guards and ran rampant on many Federation colonies. Eventually, the clones made their way to Earth and allied with a local mad scientist. But they were stopped by the Wazp terrorists (now disguised as humans). Kroyon Invasion In the Earth year 2008, the Kroyon Empire invaded the Yalske Zone by sending space-faring drones over the neutral zone and destroyed a Sh*tFolk space vessel (which was a member of the Federation at the time). The eventual events that were to follow, a war was declared. However, all was not lost. the 7 Wazp terrorists (or 6, as one of them succumb to 'Vanishing Wazp Syndrome') re-found their powers and managed to stop the Kroyon advancement, thus ending the war. As for the 6 Wazpz themselves, Their crimes were forgotten after they took on new aliases. After which, they became well-known Wazpz all across the Galaxy. Sean joined the Wazp council and eventually was promoted to Emperor. James became a Wazp priest who then advanced through the ranks until he became Wazp pope. Matthew was appointed a millitary advisor and also became the guardian of the Matthew Universe, which he created. Jack became an historian and eventually became Galactic Chronicler. Alex became space marshall of the Lladnek millitary. Thomas became a teacher at the Galactic academy teaching stellar navigation. Creation of the Mattiverse On Lladnek, the homeworld of the wazpz, 2 Wazp scientists tested the theory if a T-class environment can exist on a non-celestial body. Or in other words, a pocket universe. They succeed and create the Mattiverse, which is then placed inside a wazp body, Matthew's, hence it's name. Wazp/Anti-wazp war Years before they even developed space-travel, the Kroyons ancient prophecies foresaw the forecoming of paradise. This prophecy was actually the time the Anti-wazp barrier was to grow weaker and they were to escape to wreak destruction onto the Galaxy. A few Anti-wazpz did break through, but many were destroyed by the barrier's energy walls. While the many galactic powers fought off the Ring of Blood cult, the Wazpz sent out legions to slow down the escaping Anti-wazpz, one of which legions were led by Thomas. After days of battling, Space Marshall Thomas got to the Galactic core and sacrificed his Wazpz energy minutes before the great barrier was destroyed entirely. Although it killed the Wazp, the barrier was now stronger than ever and the Anti-wazpz that escaped were all destroyed by the barrier energy that spread across the Galaxy. Thomas was then dubbed one of the greatest heroes in Wazp history, even if most of the Wazpz hated each other. Yalske Independence After 5 Million years, with the Federatione becoming larger and more member homeworlds joining, the large province of the Yalske Zone demanded independence as they grew tired of living in the Federation's shadow. After many terrorist attacks and protests, a declaration was signed that the entire Yalske Zone was to become independent and be known as the Yalske union. Upon signing the document, the Kronoc ambassador shot the Pavlan politician and declared war on the federation. the war ended after 2 days which concluded with each province becoming independent states, except the Maeltir State centre which became a dominion for individuals who were of the Fawke and Gryme slave descendents. This ended the Federation after over 10 Million years of peace. Hydra-arachnid invasion After both the Anti-wazp wars and the Federation independence war, the galaxy was crippled both economically and morally. The majority of resources used to build the spacecraft were at an all time low and the collateral damage caused by the Ring of Blood was exponentially high. This gave an opportunity of the extra-galactic species known as the Hydra-arachnids to invade (see list of Maeltir Races). After over an Earth decade at war, the Hydra-arachnids fled defeated when a vaccine was invented for their mind-control virus. Although they were defeated, the war proved they were not a cowardly species and thus they could return in the future. Technology The Maeltir Galaxy mostly has Type III civillisations where energy sources come from various stars. Vessels vary from anti-matter reactors to slip-stream warp drive engines. The most popular source of fuel, however, is the radioactive mineral, Redonium. Redonium is a scarlet, crystalline mineral found on most terrestrial bodies. It is highly unstable and incredibly radioactive to most, if not all, galactic species. Although dangerous, many species can survive a certain amount of time holding it without a specialised suit. When exposed to the mineral, the veins of the subject begin to glow red and a static feeling goes through the nervous system causing paralysis and seizures. There is no cure for Redonium poisoning but the immune systems can eventually wear off the symptoms even after a prolonged period of exposure. It is this instability and danger as well as abundance of Redonium that makes it an ideal source of fuel for space-craft. Public transport consists of shuttle buses to different planets and space stations and also available is a galaxy-wise tube system that transports vehicles inside similar to Earth-trains as fast as any spacecraft. However, these are only seen in the Yalske Union. Law In the UMDEU empires, a system has been summed up to divide crime into 3 categories so punishment can be carried out easily. Type 1 crime A Type 1 crime is a subtle crime and doesn't usually put the public at serious risk. It consists of crimes such as graffiti, littering and loitering. Punishment is community service. Type 2 crime A type 2 crime is often a more serious offence and can put the public at risk. They consist of burglary, robbery, manslaughter and fighting. Punishment, depending on which crime has been carried out, is being locked away on one of the prison planets/asteroids. Time in jail depends how the outcome of the crime turned out. Type 3 crime A Type 3 crime is a really serious one. They consist of murder, rape and sex offence. Punishment for these types of crimes are often serious as the majority of the galaxy doesn't tolerate such vile behaviour. Criminals are either locked away to one of the prison planets and beaten brutally, if not executed. It is these reasons alone Type 3 crimes are on the decrease. Currency Maeltir citizens use 'Quarks' as currency in bills and coins. The coins are Purple and triangular. Most citizens pay with Maeltir credits however from their current accounts. Classifications (Unfinished) Species classification According to the drake equation, there are supposedly over 175,000 sentient species in the Maeltir galaxy. Inhabitants of the galaxy can be classified into different categories. Carbon-based lifeforms - The most prominent form of life in the galaxy, sentients who's molecular biology is carbon-based. These lifeforms normally evolved from rivers in their homeworld's primordial stages. Their insides consist of bodily organs to keep them alive, like hearts, stomaches, livers, kidneys etc. Carbons have to eat nutrients for energy such as plants and meat. Silicon-based lifeforms - Silicon-based lifeforms are often crystaline or rocky in appearance. Although sparse, there have been a few sentient species in the galaxy that are silicon-based. They, like the carbon-based creatures, have specialised organs inside their bodies but they are also crystalline-like. Their stomachs are not adapted to Carbon-based foods and so can only eat rocks and other minerals. Plant lifeforms - Alien races who have evolved from their homeworld's plantlife. Unlike the carbon-based lifeforms, plants do not eat for energy. They photosynthesise instead, gaining energy by taking in light. Liquid creatures - A lifeform which has taken on a liquid chemistry. Liquid creatures are one of the more rarer type of lifeform. The term liquid classifies any species that can mould it's shape, so a creature with a jelly-like texture would be classified under this. Their source of energy is unknown. Creatures of this status often evolve when a T-class planet has dried up due to climate change, and the remaining batch of water is absorbed into native amoebae and algae and take on a new form. Energy beings - Beings made from pure energy. Origins normally come from one of the various other categories, and they have evolved to a level of intelligence their physical bodies were no longer needed. It is often considered an alternative to going extinct for a species. At this stage of evolution, the race normally abandons their homeworld and ventures into space. Ammonia lifeforms - Lighter-than-air creatures who normally evolve inside a gas giant. Although sentience is a common factor for 'Ammonians' space-travel or indeed technology is quite impossible due to a lack of materials on the homeworld for resources. They feed off particles in their planet's atmosphere. Robotic - Robots, although not exactly a type of species, can often be considered intelligent lifeforms in their own right. For example, the various empires in the galaxy have planets with robotic inhabitants. Energy depends on the robot's mechanics. Some are powered by oil and fuel whereas others are electric and have to be recharged every once in a while. Planetary classifications These classifications qualify for both planets and moons. *O-class - A completely dead planet. It is born without T-class environments and often die without T-class environments. The chemicals it has are deadly to all sorts of life. *P-class - A planet that is large enough to be rounded by it's own gravity but has not cleared it's neighbouring region of planetesimals and is not a sattelite. They have qualities unique to this class. Orbits aren't normally entirely circular, often oval-shaped. Sometimes 2 P-class planets are in binary orbit around each other. They are also commonly known as Dwarf planets. the Sol systems most well-known example of a P-class planet is Pluto. *Q-class - A planet that's surface is completely metallic mineral and has a dense atmosphere of pure Nitrogen. No organic life exists on the planet. But the majority of robotic races are from these planets. *R-class - a former T-class planet that has lost both it's water and atmosphere. Examples within the Sol system are Venus and Mars. Regardless of what chemicals have replaced the T-class environment, it goes under the same classification if traces of water vapour is present. *S-class - A T-class planet that has no native life. Reasons for this can vary from ecological disaster to lack of water. Terrain are normally deserts of sand or snow. An example includes the Mental homeworld. *T-class - The most common planet life evolves on. T-class planets often have high levels of Oxygen and Nitrogen and a body of water. Nearly all known species in the galaxy are from these kinds of planets. Terrain to fully classify this planet is a variety of landscapes such as sand deserts and rainforests on the same planet. Examples include Earth, Pavla, Xenoc and Ovsor. *U-class - A rare life-bearing planet where the atmosphere consists of the toxic chemical Hydrogen Cyanide. Although plenty of planets have this deadly gas, U-class planets reside in the goldilocks zone and thus are capable of supporting water. Examples include Toxicus and Couporia. At first, this classification counted towards any non-T-class planet that harbours life, but soon became it's own class after it came apparent this and T-class were the only ones capable of harbouring organic life. *V-class - A barren planet that has Hydrogen Cyanide as it's atmospheric chemical. *W-class - A unique planet made specifically for Wazpz. They are entirely made of Wazpidium metal and have no atmospheric chemical. The only planets of this class are within a 500 light year perimeter from the galactic core. *X-class - A small and rocky celestial body with no surface environment. Most moons are of this classification. *Y-class - Gas Giants such as Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. Interstellar nations Although the Galaxy possibly has thousands of different nations, the major more larger nations are listed below. Superpowers These are nations that have both developed planet-busters and own a really large amount of explored space. The Wazp stellar kingdom The Wazpz are a race of superbeings from the Dyson planet Lladnek. They have unmatched telekinetic abilities as well as other psychological skills. Their true origins are unknown to most species. Their planet is 8-light years in Diameter and completely barren on the surface. The Wazp civillisation is within the planet's hollow interior where there is Oceans, landmasses and even a star to use energy. The wazpz have also colonised other solar systems near the centre of the galaxy. Their government is a monarchy who controls over 4 provinces split up from the Galactic centre. Fortunatley, they are not a hostile race and most of their powers are used protecting the galactic core for an unknown reason. The wazpz are known for creating life. An experiment was held to prove a theory that life can exist within a wazp itself rather than a planet. The experiment was succesful with the creation of the Matthew Universe (see below). Maeltir Union A federal government of planets that takes up a large percentage of the galaxy. It is the successor to the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. Kroyon Empire The Kroyons are an insectoid race from an unspecified planet, but it is known they were the first ever space-faring race after the Wazpz. They live as part of a hive mind and controlled by single queens. the Kroyons have bitter relationships with other nations and have often resulted in skirmishes when encountering one another. They are hated among the local cluster because of their overpowering will to survive, which is brutal and considered inappropriate. Kroyons are willing to resort to Genocide if they are unable to take a planet for themselves. Other large empires These are nations that are considerably large but have not developed WMD. Terran Confederacy a confederacy of systems that have been colonised by the 5 races of Earth. Groblek Empire Grobleks are Brown reptillian creatures from one of the far reaches of the Galaxy. Their territory spans 8,000 light years and lies next to Kroyon space. The Groblek government is a communist state and disliked among many other powers, specifically the Federal Alliance. The Grobleks have advanced to a level of technological advances that cyborg implants are commonplace and on nearly every citizen. Groblek Republic A Dominion government that was once a part of the Groblek empire. However, after the development of technological implants, the opinion on the matter differed from some citizens and didn't agree it was a suitable way of living. The Empire split over the dispute. During the Federation years, the Groblek Repubic became part of the Maeltir Federation. But after the act of independence, the republic soon found it's place back as a dominion. Crept-sum Union the Crept-sum are humanoids that are made from a unique type of solid light beams. They are depicted as being arrogant and secretive. Golem Federation A federation of colonies ruled by the rock-based life-forms. Sh*tFolk Alliance A species made from human excrement, They evolved to a humanoid stature and established their own state. They aren't war-like and very friendly towards individuals regardless of species. The Maeltir federation and the Alliance had a trading route between one another but were halted for useless production. They continue their trade of fertiliser however. Federal Alliance a alliance of 5 different homeworlds, similar to the Maeltir federation only less advanced and more incompetent. The leading species are the Mericana, a humanoid race who is very ignorant of other races outside their alliance. the other 4 species are the Vach (Brown and Red humanoids), the Woadstorm (a tree-like species), the Niloc (Robotic race with a diamond-shaped head) and the Mothonians (Moth-like insectoids). The Alliance are Zealots and worship a species of aliens that resemble white fire. They have fond dislike of any outsiders. the Mackong the Mackong is an interstellar cult that has corrupted a majority of worlds across the galaxy and become it's own ruling empire. Every citizen of the cult is to wear red armoured suits with cone-shaped masked helmets. As a result no one knows what the cult members actually look like. They have been in a Cold war with the Geodona for a long time. Casul Republic The Casul are a fish-like species who can only survive underwater. Their Homeworld is a moon orbiting a Gas giant. All the water on the moon is underground. Like Earth's birds, they manipulate objects with their jaws. Their speech consists of clicking and hissing. Reptoid Empire Grey Empire Pleiadean Empire United Planets A list of really small space-faring nations that have either only colonised their solar system. Ubimos Commonwealth A race of Lizardmen who were once invaded by the Kroyon Empire before the Maeltir Federation intervened. Are now members of the UMDEU United Gliese A marshy planet once part of the Federation. Homeworld to the Gliesians. Manhu Assembly The assembly owned by the Manhu. Kayuuz Mafia A criminal organisation that has developed into a political nation. Wazp varieties Wazpz are split into 4 forms, each holding their own territory of the kingdom. Naglend Wazpz Naglend Wazpz are the most powerful form of wazpz. They were the original Wazpz created by the Harlequins when the galaxy first formed. They are roughly 10 feet tall and have the same powers as each other such as telekinesis and teleportation. They are the only type of Wazp, or indeed species, that can travel throughout the galaxy without spaceships. Anti-wazpz Anti-Wazpz is the name given to a defecting faction of Wazp that arose during the early days of the Galaxy. The history of the Anti-wazpz started when the first generation of Naglend Wazpz split opinions on how to rule the galaxy. the faction that would become the Anti-wazpz thought the galaxy should be conquered as their own and have the smaller races live in fear of them. the Naglend Wazpz didn't agree to this, believing peace was the right of all living beings. Their beliefs mutated their appearance. The metallic bodies the Harlequins crafted them turned to ectoplasm and their eyes became hate filled and red. The Anti-wazpz have been locked at the centre of the galaxy by a great spherical barrier to avoid their lust for power destroying the galaxy. Tansclod Wazpz Tansclod Wazpz are a smaller variation of Wazp as well as less powerful. However, They have the ability to control various elements depending on Wazp. For example, Red Wazpz can control fire while Blue can control water and so on. Elements include Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, Ice, Electrcity, Plant-life, Sonics and Kinetics. They lack any really powerful abilities and they are no longer required for assistance of making the Galaxy so their fate is now their own. Adliner Wazpz Adliner Wazpz don't have control of any supernatural powers, they rely on hand-made weapons for defence and, like the Tansclod Wazpz, are free to travel outside the boundaries of the Kingdom's borders. They do have 1 ability unique to them however. They have the ability to merge into any live specimen which needs to be scanned first. This makes them ideal scientists as they blend into eccosystems in the disguise of a native creature. Aslew Wazpz Aslew Wazpz are highly deformed Wazpz which don't have a specific design. Their heads are beak-like and many have asymmetrical arm lengths, if they have 2 of them that is. Their powers are limited to being able to create a disc of energy from their hands, similar to Naglend Wazpz though weaker. Like the Tansclod and Adliner Wazpz, the Aslew have their own fate now that their role of planetary aid is no longer needed. Sub-wazpz Sub-Wazpz were prototype life-forms created by the earlier Naglend Wazpz to test how to make living organisms. They are clearly the weakest of the Wazp varieties as they stand at roughly 3 feet and have no special powers. Micro-wazpz A microscopic Wazp made for the Mattiverse before disappearing from history. Maeltir Union During the Hydra-arachnid invasion, the various powers knew standing alone against the invaders would not fair well. Half way during the war, a new nation was founded to succeed the Federation. Soon after the founding, the Hydra-arachnids fled into the unexplored regions. Now the union stands as united as the federation once did. Lower life-forms Although there a numerous interstellar empires, some life-bearing planets aren't so advanced and still live on their own homeworld. Outer-galaxy Species These beings have origins from outside the Milky Way galaxy. Hydra-arachnid collective The Hydra-arachnids are a parasitic sentient species from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their homeworld is unknown and their territory takes up all of their home galaxy. They are blue arachnid-like beings whom carry a mind-control virus that can infect almost any species in the cluster, other than the Mentals. Very little is known about this species including their home planet and whether their mind control abilities are natural or genetically altered. Although the basic Hydra-arachnid form is of a 4-legged arthropod, their most dangerous element if control over other sentient species from their Galaxy. Each individual drone is controlled by a massive queen, called a Collective consiciousness. The Xeodys The Xeodys are tentacled, 3-legged and Teal coloured aliens from a pocket dimension of purple energy. They waged war against the Hydra-arachnids with both sides gaining many casualties. They are one of the few species immune to the Hydra-arachnid's mind control virus. Their blood stream carries their own virus known as BAKD (Bad-ass killer disease). After the war, many members of the Xeodys species remained in this universe and have been spotted on mutliple systems in the galaxy. The Harlequins The Harlequins are an omnipotent species from the outer-universe. They are creators of everything including Time and Space itself. Their most influential creation for the galaxy are the Wazpz, whom were created to populate the Galaxy as well as defend it. It is believed there are Wazpz in ever Galaxy because of these almighty beings. Neutral territories Kcaj Triangle A triangular section of space that has incredibly dense gravitational fields, possibly a large black hole at the centre. Was once under control of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir, it was dubbed neutral territory after the break-up. Any ship that goes within range of the triangle is crushed under sheer pressure. the Ordana stars A section of space where energy beings known as Ordana have taken as their home. They act on a higher level of sentience and consider destroying any craft that enter their space as pest control. Unexplored regions Deep uncharted space. Alien races have made first contact with the explored regions from the uncharted zones but no expansion has been made from the major powers. Universal portals From time to time, odd anomalies are spotted across the galaxy. These portals lead to other universes. The universes can either be a parallel to our universe or other planes of existence with different sets of physics and beings. Mattiverse See article Mattiverse The Mattiverse is an artificial realm that resides inside the Wazp Matthew. Destroyed Galaxy alternate universe This alternate universe diverged during the Wazp/Anti-wazp war, except the Wazp Alex didn't sacrifice himself to strenghten the core barrier. As a result, the Anti-wazpz escaped their prison and invaded the Wazp kingdom, taking over as galactic overlords. Battles broke out across Wazp space with casualties on the Wazp side. Eventually, a retreat was in order and the remaining Wazpz, including the Emeperor and Pope, retreated to one of the Galactic arms in the unexplored regions. After the Wazpz had been dealt with, the Anti-wazpz went through with their plan to destroy the Galaxy. the Yalske Zone was reduced to a small remnant, the Kroyon Empire was wiped from existence and the Pavlan Empire was completely destroyed, with a fleet of remaining ships creating a stellar caravan to find a new home. As a precaution, Mentals were transported to thousands of systems to stop the Anti-wazpz invading. Unfortunatley, this plan was met with repurcussions. the Kcaj Republic was wiped out by unstable Mental outbreaks. Xeodys realm The plane of existence from which the Xeodys originate. The physics of this universe are unseen but the anomalies are a green liquid swirl. 6th Plane The realm known as the 6th plane is often known as the Afterlife where spirits of dead beings from our universe go to. Hospital A white void of light. Superbeings (such as Harlequins, Wazpz and Turnbillites) can be transported to this plane when their health is at risk. There is believed to be an unseen intelligence within the Hospital who heals the wounded or sick. Domino The Centre of the Universe. The Harlequins, creators of the universe, live at this sector and from there they control the universe's physics, time and space. See also *Pavlan Empire *Mattiverse *List of Maeltir Races Category: Category:Planets